Save Me
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Set during Car, Rain & Fire. What happens when the girls go on their roadtrip, but don't come back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I have a new story for you guys!_

_Don't worry, I'll still be writing Earthquake, I'm just a bit blocked on it right now. If you have any suggestions for it, please PM me and let me know! :)_

_Anyway, I loved last night's episode so much, I just had to start a new story based on it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were an hour and a half into their journey from LA to San Diego. The rain still hadn't stopped, in fact; it was actually getting worse as time went on. All three girls were completely soaked through to the bone, and poor Fat Santa was drenched. Jade squinted as she tried her best to focus on the road through the windscreen as the rain attacked her face, making her dark hair stick to her skin. It was getting harder and harder to see the road ahead, but she couldn't stop anywhere since they were on the freeway.<p>

Jade blamed Cat for all of this. Actually... no. She blamed Vega for all of this. She's the one who made the idea of visiting a dead lady's house sound so enticing. But that was before she found out the house was all the way in San Diego! Truthfully, she probably wouldn't have minded the two hour drive if it had been decent weather. But it wasn't. It was full on raining, and the stupid car didn't have a roof. However, for the past hour, she had entertained herself coming up with all kinds of different ways to torture Tori. That made the journey just that little bit more tolerable.

Cat squealed as thunder crashed loudly above them once again. She didn't like storms, they meant the clouds were angry with each other. Just like Tori and Jade were angry with her. She felt bad about making Jade drive them all the way to San Diego in her brother's chizz-box of a car. But Mona Patterson really meant a lot to her, and she had do to this. She looked down at her PearPad and checked the time, 9:24pm. She sighed, knowing that they wouldn't get back home until late, and then she and Tori wouldn't have time to finish their science project. And she knew that Jade was already mad at her for making her drive them to San Diego. Cat hated it when Jade was made at her, but it was her fault. This was all her fault.

Tori ran a hand over her soaked face as the rain battered it roughly. This was not how she imagined their road trip at all. She wanted nothing more than to be curled up at home with some coco, watching a good movie. But no. She was here; in a topless convertible driving to a dead actress's house to light a candle. She wouldn't complain though. She knew how much this means to Cat. Fat Santa had given up running on his wheel about a half hour ago, poor chubby little thing. She looked at her watch and wiped the water from the face before groaning at the time. There was no way they could get back home in time to finish their science project for tomorrow. She looked down at the motionless robot and prepared to fail.

"How long 'til the next exit?" Jade yelled over the noise of the rain beating down on top of them, spitting some of the water from her mouth. She had been doing that for the past half hour, along with spitting her soaked hair from her mouth.

Cat pulled up the map on her PearPad and checked the distance. She ran her hand over her eyes, wiping the rain away from them so she could see clearly, "Ten more miles!" she cried in despair. Tori yelled loudly at the thought of being stuck in the pouring rain for another ten whole miles.

Jade gripped the steering wheel tighter as the car slipped about on the wet road. She stayed calm, assuring herself that if she stayed focused, everything would be fine. But she could only blame the chizz-box of a car that she was driving, it was basically a death contraption. Seriously, rope for seat-belts? Doesn't that just scream 'safety first!'?

"What are we gonna do?" Cat called, whimpering as the cold rain hit her face as she looked forward.

Tori looked around the dashboard until she found was she was looking for. She reached forward and flicked the little switch that triggered the window-wipers. All three girls breathed a little sigh of relief as the rain began to clear away from the windshield.

"That's better," Tori sighed, Jade and Cat nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, the tops of the window-wipers snapped off and flew away behind them. The girls screamed in shock as the bits of flimsy metal broke off of the car before being carried off by the wind.

Jade spun around, "WHAT?" she yelled. How could that have possibly happened? She sighed in despair and flicked her drenched hair out of her face, not realising that she wasn't paying attention to the road ahead.

"JADE!"

Tori and Cat yelled her name as the car began to lose grip on the soaked road. Jade spun back around and gripped the steering wheel, trying to regain control of the car as best as she could. But it was too late, the car steered out of control, the crappy tires slipping against the road as the car went rearing over to the side of the freeway, slamming into the steel barrier by the side of the road.

The three girls screamed in terror as they hit the road barrier hard, before their car flipped off of the road completely. The convertible went flying through the air, before finally landing upside down some distance from the freeway in a field, completely wrecked from the accident.

This was not how they pictured their road trip to end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! A new chapter for everyone!_

_I actually meant to write this last night, but then Take A Hint was released and all other plans went out the window!_

_Also, I have made a couple of videos to go with some of my fics; The Man Who Can't Be Moved, and May Angels Lead You In._

_Check them out here: http: / www. youtube . com / user / LizArianaJadeCat / videos_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was eerily quiet. The only sound around them was the car's radio that somehow managed to survive, still playing classic eighties music that they had been listening to before the crash. Apart from the music, it was completely quiet. The sound of the distant freeway couldn't even be heard. It was just too quiet.<p>

Cat awoke first, her eyes fluttering open as she regained consciousness. Although her vision was completely blurred, she could instantly tell that something was wrong, very wrong. The car was upside down in a ditch, surrounded by trees. Cat tried to lift herself up out of the seat, but cried out in pain as the rope seatbelt cut deep into the skin of her stomach. She cleared her vision as best as she could before undoing the seatbelt and beginning to drag herself from the wreck.

She managed to move the top half of her small body from the car, but as soon as she tried to pull her legs out after her, she screamed. Her left leg was broken. Now, she wasn't a doctor or anything, but she just knew. It couldn't hurt that much and _not _be broken. Despite the pain, she pulled her legs out of the car, biting down on her bottom lip as the pain flooded her body. But she sighed in relief as she was finally free from the wreck. It was still raining, but not as hard as before. Cat was still soaked. How long had she been unconscious for?

It was completely dark now, the only light coming from the distant freeway, and Cat could only just make out the shape of the overturned car in front of her. Her eyes began to tear up. She had never been in a car accident before, ever. She didn't know what to do. But then she heard a groan come from within the car. Tori.

Cat gasped and dragged herself over to Tori's side of the car, the pain in her leg getting worse with each passing moment. "Tori?" she called, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had done before.

Tori groaned again, "Cat?"

Cat leaned down to where Tori was and found her staring back at her, "Can you get out?" she asked. Tori nodded weakly, but then screamed as she began to move.

"My arm, my arm... oh my God..." she cried.

Cat bit her lip as she began to cry in fear and in pain as she looked down at her leg, and then back to what she could see of Tori's face. "I think my leg is broken," she whimpered.

Tori began to carefully pull herself through the small space between the wet ground and the top of the car. Once halfway out, Cat grabbed her good arm and helped to pull her out. She landed on the grass beside Cat and they hugged each other, crying onto the other's shoulder, unable to believe that they were alive.

Cat froze suddenly, "Jade," she gasped.

Tori's eyes widened, "Oh my God," she remembered. She got up on her feet and helped Cat limp around the car to Jade's side.

"Jade?" Cat called, hoping for some response.

Silence.

Cat's hand came up to her face and cupped her mouth in fear as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

More silence.

Tori kneeled down to look inside the wreck to try and see Jade.

"Do you see her?" Cat asked, so much hope in her voice as she wiped away her tears, even though they were being washed away with the cold rain.

"Yeah, she's not moving. Help me pull her out," Tori said, reaching into the car to try and grab Jade's arm. Cat carefully lowered herself onto the ground, wincing as her broken leg pulsed in agony, but she ignored it. Her best friend needed her.

Together, they pulled hard, and Jade's unconscious body began to move through the gap. Cat pulled her hand back as Tori reached inside to remove the rope seatbelt, and gasped. "T-Tori..." she whimpered. Tori spun around in confusion, but then froze. Cat's hand was covered in blood. Jade's blood.

"Oh my God," Tori breathed.

They reached back into the wreck and continued to pull Jade until she finally slipped through the gap and into Cat's lap. Cat looked down at her best friend in the dim light and sobbed. Jade was so pale. Paler than usual. There was blood all over her face and a huge wound on her temple. The front of her shirt was completely stained with her blood. And like before, Cat's no doctor, but she was pretty sure that Jade's right arm and left leg weren't supposed to be hanging like that. Jade definitely had the worst injuries out of the three girls.

Cat looked up at Tori, her eyes glossy, "What do we do?" she asked, stroking Jade's hair away from her face.

Tori thought for a moment, "We should call the guys, especially Beck. I'm sure there's an ambulance or something on its way since people saw us crash," she decided. Cat nodded, shivering slightly in the cold rain.

As Tori dialled Beck's number on her PearPhone, which was smashed, but still worked, Cat looked around them, and willed herself not to burst into tears again. She would give anything to be at home right now, anything. She looked down at Jade and a lone tear slipped from her left eye and fell down her cheek. "Please be okay," she whispered to Jade's unresponsive body in her lap.

Tori groaned, "No answer,"

Cat's eyes widened, "What are we going to do?" she squeaked.

Tori shuffled over beside her and wrapped her good arm around the smaller girl, "We'll be fine, don't worry, Cat," she whispered, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

They both looked down at Jade.

Would they be fine?


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter!_

_I'm on fire with this story because I'm stumped on Earthquake._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Beck, Andre and Robbie were hanging out in Beck's RV. Beck was lounging on his bed, flicking through the channels on his TV, trying to find something worth watching. Andre was on the couch with Beck's acoustic guitar, strumming away idly. And Robbie was sprawled out on the floor with Beck's laptop, surfing the internet.<p>

It was pretty quiet until Robbie started cracking up to himself. Beck and Andre shared a look, confused about what he was laughing at. Robbie noticed them staring at him and he calmed down, "I was just remembering Trina's face tonight," he explained, biting his lip to stop laughing.

Andre chuckled, "We got her pretty good," he commented, thinking about the prank they pulled on Trina earlier in the night. Her face had been pretty priceless when she had realised what was happening.

Beck laughed and shook his head, "I just hope she learned her lesson. I am _not_ kissing her again," he shuddered.

"Trust me, after tonight, she's bound to have learned something," Andre assured him as he plucked some of the strings on the guitar.

"When Jade finds out that you kissed Trina, she will literally murder that girl in her sleep," Robbie joked.

Beck shrugged, "Why should she care, we're not dating," he said coldly, bitter over the fact that the beautiful girl he _still_ loved was no longer his girlfriend. Robbie coughed awkwardly and turned his attention to the laptop in front of him.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, trying not to think about the heartbreak he had felt over the past week or so without Jade by his side every minute of every day. He blinked hard and went back to flicking through the channels.

"Wait! Go back!" Robbie called as Beck skipped past a news report. Beck raised an eyebrow but clicked the back button on the remote.

"It is believed that the crash happened earlier tonight on the freeway between Los Angeles and San Diego. It's unclear what caused the crash, but police officials will be investigating throughout the night. An eyewitness recalls seeing an old red, topless convertible spinning out of control and then hitting the road barrier. Police are now searching for the said convertible, and hopefully some survivors."

"Wow, how horrific," Robbie breathed as the news reporter gave the details of what had happened.

"Wait... oh my God..." Andre paused.

Beck and Robbie both looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The girls."

Beck's and Robbie's eyes widened at the same time. "Cat's brother's car is a topless red convertible, and they _were_ on their way to San Diego for Cat..." Andre put the pieces together. The boys exchanged glances with each other before diving into their pockets to find their phones. Beck cursed as he pulled out his phone and realised that the battery was dead. He yelled to Robbie to plug it into the wall, tossing it at him.

"I got nothing," Andre said, scrolling through the messages and phone calls on his PearPhone. Robbie nodded, saying the same, only having a few texts from his grandmother, which he would prefer to not talk about in front of his friends.

"Maybe we're over reacting, I mean... we don't know for sure that it was the girls," Beck tried to reason, trying to stay optimistic during the situation. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his phone - which was now beginning to charge - buzzed with a missed call. Beck cursed under his breath and went over to his phone.

**One missed call.**

**From: Tori**

"I have a missed call from Tori... but that doesn't mean..." he tried, but trailed off as Andre's phone began to ring.

"It's Tori," he announced, answering it immediately, "Tori! Where are you?" he asked, hoping that she would say that she's back home, safe and sound. But what he heard wasn't good news.

"Put it on speaker," Robbie whispered. Andre nodded and touched his phone screen, making Tori's voice come out of the small speaker.

"A-and we crashed... oh my God... Cat's leg is broken and so is my arm... and _Jade_... oh my God Jade..." Tori broke off in tears.

Beck was immediately on alert. He snatched the phone from Andre's hand, "Tori, what happened to Jade?" he asked sternly.

"S-she oh God... she was driving, and- she's unconscious and bleeding... God, she's bleeding so much. She won't wake up, her arm a-and leg are broken," Tori sobbed through the phone.

Beck's heart squeezed and thumped in his chest. He could feel himself about to throw up, but he swallowed hard. This was his worst nightmare.

"Are the police and ambulance there yet?" he asked as he pulled his shoes on and signalled for the guys to do the same.

"Not yet, but w-we just heard sirens, so they should be here soon," she told him through her tears, he could hear Cat sobbing in the background.

"We're on our way, we'll be there as fast as we can. And Tori, whatever you do, keep an eye on Jade. _Please_," he begged, grabbing his car keys.

They hung up and Beck tossed Andre's phone back to him before the ran out the door. "Wait! We don't even know exactly where they are," Robbie pointed out as they climbed into Beck's car.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to miss with all the ambulances and police cars," Beck said, irritated. All he wanted to do was get there and make sure Jade was alive and okay, just desperate to get to the girls as soon as possible... before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Tori hung up the phone after Beck had ended the conversation and turned to Cat, "The guys are on their way," she told her, stroking Cat's damp hair. It wasn't raining as much now, mostly just drizzle. Cat nodded and sighed in relief. The pain in her leg was completely unbearable now, she did her best not to move it.<p>

"Tori? Do you think Jade will be okay?" Cat asked emotionally, holding Jade's hand tightly.

Tori nodded, "Of course she'll be okay. It's Jade, she makes death shiver in fear," she tried to joke to lighten the mood, but their expressions were still sullen as they thought about their friend.

Cat bit the skin around her thumb and nodded slowly, doing her best to stay positive, but she couldn't help but fear for her best friend's life.

"How's your arm?" Cat asked after a few moments of silence, looking at Tori's broken arm that she was currently holding to her chest.

"Awful, I've never felt pain like this," Tori groaned, looking down at her arm. "What about your leg?"

Cat's eyes teared up, "So bad," she whimpered, biting her lip roughly, all she could feel was complete pain in her lower body.

Luckily, not long after, the paramedics had found them and had made their way to them through the trees and bushes. Two of them helped Tori up from the ground and led her through the bushes, while another two lifted Cat and carried her. Several of them tended to Jade immediately as they knew that she was in the most critical condition of the three girls.

Tori and Cat sat in the back of one ambulance on a stretcher on either side as the paramedics hooked them up to various painkillers. Cat looked out of the open back doors of their ambulance into the back of Jade's ambulance across from them. She bit her lip as she watched the paramedics rush around her, sticking various needles in her arms and throwing blood stained towels everywhere. Jade still hadn't woken up.

* * *

><p>Robbie could feel his stomach flipping upside down as Beck completely broke the speed limit as they flew down the freeway towards the accident. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to take away the dizzying feeling as the scenery blurred and flew past them. Beck had been completely silent for the whole ride so far, just determined to get to the girls, especially Jade.<p>

"There!" Andre suddenly called as they began to approach flashing ambulance lights. Beck screeched to a halt before jumping out of the car and running over to one of the paramedics, leaving Robbie and Andre by themselves. They got out of the car and went over to one of the ambulances and looked inside.

Tori gasped as Andre and Robbie appeared at the back doors of the ambulance. Both girls burst into tears at seeing their friends, causing the guys to immediately jump into the ambulance and comfort the girls who had been through so much in the space of a couple hours. Robbie wrapped his arms around Cat's shaking body and hugged her tightly, letting her sob loudly into his shoulder. He did his best to keep his emotions under control as he thought about how close he came to losing her. Andre hugged Tori tightly, also letting her cry into his shoulder, dampening his shirt. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing things to her as she cried.

"What happened?" Andre finally tried after both girls had calmed down slightly.

Tori wiped her eyes with her good hand, "Jade lost control of the car when it was raining," she told them, sighing loudly to try to stop more tears from coming.

"The car flipped and landed over there," Cat finished, pointing behind Robbie to the mass of bushes and trees.

"How badly are you hurt?" Robbie asked, stroking Cat's hair.

Cat nodded to her leg, "My leg is broken, and they think we both have some kind of concussion," she told him. Robbie winced as he looked at her out-of-place leg.

"And my arm is broken, but Jade... she's the worst. She's still unconscious and bleeding," Tori said softly, her eyes sad as she looked over to Jade's ambulance.

Andre kissed Tori's hair, "Well the main thing is that you're alive," he told her, looking down at her injured arm.

"Barely," Cat whispered.

* * *

><p>Beck ran over to one of the ambulances, hoping to God that Jade was in the back of this one, alive. As he approached the door, he caught sight of some blood stained towels and prayed that it wasn't Jade's blood. But his fears came true when he got closer and caught a glimpse of Jade's battered and unconscious face lying on the stretcher with several paramedics rushing around her.<p>

"Excuse me, sir, you can't be in here," one of the medics said in an agitated voice as they hooked up another IV.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said automatically, not even thinking about it. The medic sighed and nodded, letting him inside to see Jade.

Tears welled up in Beck's eyes as he got closer to Jade's unresponsive body. She was completely white, no colour in her face whatsoever. She was covered in blood, her blood, and he knew that this was serious. He let the medics bustle about quickly and sat in the corner, watching them trying to save Jade's life. He didn't say a word. Just sat there and stared at Jade's face, hoping that she would wake up any second and be okay.

But she just lay there, motionless, breaking Beck's heart with every passing second.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot!_

_I wrote this at like... midnight? So please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the closest hospital with the paramedics, Jade was rushed into the emergency room before Beck could even say anything. Cat and Tori were taken back to see some nurses to get checked out and fixed up.<p>

While the girls were being tended to, the guys sat in the quiet waiting room, nervously awaiting the verdict on how the girls were doing, especially Jade. Beck sighed and clasped his head in his hands as he leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees, trying to keep calm, but it wasn't working. Robbie was pacing the pink carpeted floor, checking his watch every few minutes. And Andre seemed the most relaxed as he tapped out a rhythm on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, but his tense shoulders said otherwise.

"How did this even happen? And to our friends?" Robbie asked as he paced.

Beck shrugged, "Crazy things happen all the time, unfortunately this is one of those times," he answered, staring blankly at the wall behind Robbie. Andre nodded in agreement before hesitantly turning to Beck.

"How was Jade when you saw her?" he asked, almost afraid of what Beck would say.

Beck swallowed hard and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "She looked... dead..." he whispered, shaking his head, trying to block out the images from earlier on in the night.

Andre slapped Beck's shoulder reassuringly, "She'll pull through, she's Jade," he promised, trying to make Beck more at ease. It didn't work.

All three boys looked up at the same time as the double doors opened and a doctor came out and walked over to them. He smiled friendly, "Hello, you must be the friends of Jade, Cat and Tori," he said in a freakishly calm voice, completely the polar opposite of the three boys standing in front of him. They nodded, eagerly waiting to hear about how the girls were doing.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, "Now, Tori is probably the luckiest as she only had a minor break in her arm. The nurse is with her right now applying a cast to her arm," he told them with a warm smile. Andre visibly relaxed at the good news and breathed a large sigh of relief.

"Cat wasn't as lucky as Tori. Her left leg was severely broken in the accident, and will require surgery to bring her bones back together," he continued.

Robbie's eyes widened, "Surgery?" he squeaked. Andre patted his back comfortingly.

The doctor smiled softly, "Don't worry, we're just going to fix her bones with pins and then bring them back together. She will also have a cast on for a while," he explained. Robbie nodded, relaxing slightly.

"You two can go and see Cat and Tori. They're in the same room, I'll have a nurse take you back. Cat's about to go into surgery though, so I'm afraid you will have to be quick," he explained to Robbie and Andre, motioning for a nurse to take them nurse opened the double doors and Andre and Robbie followed.

As soon as the doors closed, the doctor turned to Beck, "Now... Jade," he sighed, flipping the page on his clipboard. Beck's heart beat ridiculously fast as he tried to gage the doctor's emotions. "She was the unluckiest of the girls. Her left leg was crushed when the car crashed into the road barrier, and was severely broken like Cat's. Her right arm is broken in two places and will require surgery for that too. She also has deep gashes on her face, neck, chest and stomach from where the windscreen smashed upon impact. She's lost a lot of blood, so we're going to need to do a transfusion. And she also suffered a severe blow to the head, probably either from when the car hit the barrier, or most likely from when it landed upside down. She is unconscious, and will probably remain that way for a couple of days," the doctor finally finished.

With each problem that was listed, Beck could feel his heart breaking even more, and his stomach falling. Tears clouded his vision and he blinked furiously, "So what happens now?" he asked.

"We're prepping her for surgery right now and then taking her to the operating room as soon as possible. She'll be in there for a while, but I'll let you know when it's over," the doctor informed him.

Beck nodded and sighed heavily, clasping his hands on top of his head and looking up at the ceiling as his mind raced at a mile a minute.

The doctor looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder as he led him back behind the double doors, "She'll be fine, don't you worry," he told Beck.

Beck almost believed him. He was led into a double room with two beds on either side facing each other. Tori was sitting up on one bed with Andre as a nurse wrapped her arm in plaster to form her cast. Tori smiled weakly at him as he entered the room, noticing his demeanour. On the other side of the room, Cat was lying in her bed with Robbie standing beside her, holding her hand tightly as a nurse bustled about around her. Cat's eyes flickered away from Robbie's face over to Beck and she gasped.

"Beck! How's Jade?" she asked, her eyes worried.

Beck sighed and shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. Cat bit her lip and her eyes began to water. Robbie lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers, letting her know that he was there for her. Beck walked over to the comfortable looking chairs by the large windows and sat down, resting his tired muscles.

He watched as Robbie left the room with Cat, holding her hand as they wheeled her bed down the hall to the operating theatre. His heart squeezed as he realised how much he missed Jade. He just wanted her to be okay and to be safely in his arms once again.

Tori looked behind her to Beck as the nurse continued to wrap her arm in plaster. She frowned as she found him leaning forward with his head down, staring straight at the floor, obviously lost in whatever thoughts that were flying around inside his head.

Andre followed her gaze and his eyes saddened at the sight of his friend. It was rare to see Beck show emotion, so to see him slowly falling to pieces was strange. He didn't blame him though, if Tori had been as bad as Jade, he would have been in the exact same state. Of course he was happy that Cat and Tori were 'okay', but one thing was for sure; everyone was concerned for Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

_Woo! Update!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed by, and Jade still wasn't out of surgery, which was making Beck very uneasy. Neither was Cat, but a nurse had informed them that her surgery was almost over and that she would be back in a bit. Although, she might have only said that just to keep Robbie sane. He had been pacing back and forth for the whole time that Cat had been away.<p>

Tori's cast had been finished a while ago and she was sleeping now, but she was being kept over night just to make sure she didn't have any internal injuries or head injuries. The guys had already signed her cast, which made her feel better, even though her arm was still extremely painful and the pain medication didn't seem to be strong enough. She was still worried about how Cat and Jade were doing, especially Jade since she had seen her since they left the scene of the accident.

Andre had gone to Tori's house earlier to pick up some of her things. Her clothes had been ripped from the accident and she needed clean ones anyway. But while Andre had been away, he stopped at a store on his way back to the hospital and picked up a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. Her face had lit up when he walked in with them, completely forgetting about the pain in her arm. Beck heart ached when he saw Tori's face light up and smile because of Andre. He longed to see Jade's face smiling up at him.

Robbie had been pacing the floor for hours and refused to sit down. He refused to nap either, like a child. But he didn't want to miss Cat coming back, if she ever came back. Her surgery had been going on for much longer than Robbie had initially thought. Beck had watched him pacing, and had realised how much his friend had changed in the past few hours. He suddenly seemed more grown up, especially since he didn't have Rex with him.

God, Beck hated that puppet.

Beck looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time since he had been there, and sighed again. The longer Jade's surgery took, the more worried he got. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, but he refused to go to sleep. He wouldn't sleep until he knew that Jade was okay. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and yawned again, his eyes becoming bleary with the need for sleep, but he blinked it away.

The doors to the room opened and the nurses came in, wheeling a bed with them. Beck's heart jumped in his chest with hope, but then fell again when he saw it was Cat in the bed, her bright red hair giving her away. Don't get him wrong, of course he's relieved that Cat was back and okay, but all he really wanted to see was Jade.

Robbie ran over to them and began asking questions at a mile a minute. The nurses just laughed softly and told him that the surgery went perfectly fine and that she's just sleeping now, but she'll wake up soon. They hooked up a different IV to Cat's arm before leaving the room.

"Thank God, thank God," Robbie whispered as he sat down beside Cat's bed, relieved that she was okay. He took her hand and held it tightly in his, pressing their joined hands against his forehead. Beck an Andre smiled softly, happy to see that Cat was fine.

Andre stood up from his seat and stretched, "I'm gonna go to get some food. You guys want anything?" he asked Beck and Robbie.

Both of them shook their heads, too busy lost in their own thoughts. Andre shrugged and left the room.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes until the doors opened once again. Beck stood up immediately as the doctor who performed Jade's operation entered the room. The doctor smiled softly at him, and Beck took that as a good sign.

"Jade's operation is complete. It all went very well with no complications. She will have to be kept here for a while though until we're sure that she's okay and has no hidden injures," he informed Beck.

Beck breathed out a loud sigh of relief and could feel tears of happiness gathering in his brown eyes, "Can I see her?" he asked, his voice cracking.

The doctor nodded, "Of course. She will be kept in another room for now until she wakes up," he told him, motioning for him to follow his lead down the long, sterile corridor.

They walked down the corridor and turned left before entering a small single room. The doctor smiled at Beck as he left the room. Beck closed the door and turned to where the large bed was. He let out a dry sob and pressed his fist to his mouth as he saw Jade lying there. She looked so small and fragile.

He walked closer to the bed and his heart broke as he saw the bandages and bruises covering her beautiful face. Her arm and leg were wrapped in thick casts. She looked so... broken.

Beck sat down by the bed and took her uninjured hand. He gazed up at her face and finally allowed himself to break down. Tears clouded his vision, and this time he didn't hold them back. He let them fall freely down his face as he cried. He cried because he almost lost her. He cried because he loves her. He cried because he didn't know what he would do without her.

He let out a heart wrenching sob and held her hand against his cheek, just desperate to feel her, to be close to her. Desperate to reassure himself that she was still alive. Her hands were cold, but he could feel her pulse beating underneath her pale and bruised skin. He didn't care if anyone walked in at that moment, he just needed to be with her and know that she was okay.

After a few moments, he brought his head back up from her bed covers and wiped his eyes, trying to pull himself together. He huffed out a small laugh as he imagined what Jade would say if she saw him like this. She would probably laugh at him and tell him to get a grip. But she wasn't the one who almost lost the person she loved so much.

Beck reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, feeling her warm cheek brush against his hand was the best feeling he could imagine in that moment. She was alive. No matter how battered, broken or bruised, she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

He sat there with her for a good hour, just gazing at her, trying to reassure himself that this wasn't a dream... she really was okay. He didn't sleep at all. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up, regardless if they were broken up or not. He didn't really care.

The room was peacefully quiet; the only sound being Jade's heavy breathing as she slept deeply. But that peace was disturbed when Andre burst in with a panicked look in his face. Beck frowned, wondering what could possibly be happening.

Andre was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear and worry.

"It's Cat."


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Cat,"<em>

The words bounced off of the walls of the small room. Beck's heart stopped, suddenly highly concerned about the little redhead who he considered to be his sister in many ways. What could possibly be wrong with her? She had only just gotten out of surgery, which the nurses said went perfectly fine. It made no sense.

"What happened?" Beck asked, taking his eyes off of Jade's sleeping form, but keeping a firm grasp on her hand.

Andre shook his head, "I don't even know. One minute she was sleeping, then the next she was screaming in pain," he explained shakily, not used to seeing one of his best friends in that amount of pain.

Beck turned back to Jade and thought for a moment, before pressing a tender kiss to the back of her hand, "I'll be back," he whispered, before standing up and leaving the room with Andre. They raced down the long corridor and into the room where Tori and Cat were being kept.

The first thing they heard was Cat screaming at the top of her lungs, even before they entered the room. Her screams were deafening, echoing in the large room. Robbie was by her side, holding her hand tightly as she screamed and cried. He looked like he was about to fall apart. He was bent over her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear as the doctors rushed about beside them.

Cat was gripping onto the back of Robbie's shirt, her knuckles turning white from her grasp. Beck and Andre couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she was it. Robbie looked over to them, his eyes full of emotion. He winced as Cat screamed again, right in his ear. He brought his head back and looked Cat in the eyes, "Shh, you're okay... you're okay," he whispered, doing his best to reassure her... and himself.

On the opposite side of the room, Tori was awake in her bed, her eyes were wide and terrified, and filed with tears as she watched one of her best friends in so much pain. Tears fell from her eyes as Cat let out another agonising scream.

The doctor rolled Cat onto her back and pressed down around her stomach, making her scream loudly as he pressed down in one particular area. He nodded to himself before trying to get Cat's attention, "Cat? Cat, look at me. Relax, you're okay. Cat, I need to do a quick blood test to find out what's wrong, okay?"

Cat whimpered and nodded, her breathing loud and frantic from the agonising pain in her lower abdomen. Robbie squeezed her hand tightly, doing anything he could to comfort her. The doctor rushed out the room to go and collect the blood testing kit. Cat rolled back onto her side and curled up in the fetal position as best as she could due to her broken leg. Robbie went back to leaning over her, whispering things in her ear to try to calm her as she cried.

Beck and Andre moved out the way and sat on Tori's bed as the doctor quickly entered the room with a tray. They watched as he pried Cat's arm away from her stomach and inserted the needle into her arm, quickly drawing blood. Cat didn't even notice her blood being taken away, she was in too much pain to notice anything else.

The doctor took as much as he needed before fixing a band-aid to her arm, "I'll test this right now, and I'll be back as soon as I can," he said to Robbie, who nodded and pressed a kiss to Cat's forehead as she sobbed loudly. The doctor picked up the metal tray and quickly left the room.

Robbie looked down at Cat and brushed her hair from her face, wiping her tears away.

"Make it stop," she sobbed, grasping the metal guard on the bed with her free hand, her knuckles turning white with the force.

Robbie bit his lip and kissed her hand, "I wish I could," he whispered. A lone tear fell down his cheek as she let out another blood-curdling scream. "Shh," he soothed, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers.

Cat suddenly froze, "I- I need-" she gasped out. Luckily, Robbie understood immediately and grabbed the bowl from beside her bed, moving it under her mouth. She grabbed it and vomited violently into it. Robbie held her hair away and stroked her back as she cried. She threw up again before lying back down. She fell silent for a few moments, before suddenly screaming again.

Tori was crying silently into her hand, unable to stand hearing her friend scream like that. It sent shivers down her spine, and she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her. Andre turned to face her and rubbed her knee, trying to comfort her. His concerned eyes found her teary ones and she shook her head.

They could only look on as Robbie did his best to comfort Cat. It was a painful and scary ten full minutes before the doctor entered the room again, going straight over to Cat and turning her onto her back.

"Cat? The results show that your appendix is extremely inflamed, okay? We're going to take you into surgery and remove it immediately," he told her slowly. Her wide and terrified brown eyes looked up at him and nodded, desperate for the pain to stop. The doctor nodded before pressing the nurse's buzzer beside her bed.

Two nurses entered the room and the doctor briefed them on what was going to happen. They nodded and began to wheel Cat's bed out of the room, just like they had done hours ago. Robbie stood up and ran a hand through his unruly curls, his eyes filled with so many emotions. The doctor patted him on the back, "She'll be fine, it's a routine procedure and should only take about an hour," he assured him before leaving the room.

Andre stood up first and went over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Robbie sighed loudly and removed his glasses, pressing his fists into his eyes as he fought not to cry, especially not in front of his friends. Beck went over to them and rest his hand on Robbie's other shoulder, "It's okay, Rob," he said.

Robbie sighed again and removed his hands from his face, his eyes filled with tears, "It's just... I've never seen her in that much pain... and-" he broke off, his voice breaking with the emotion he was feeling at that moment.

Beck looked at Andre and shared a silent, unspoken communication before nodding at each other. Beck patted Robbie's shoulder once more before leaving the room. He rushed down the corridor to Jade's room, entering quietly.

He smiled to himself as he found her still fast asleep in the bed. He closed the door and walked over to the comfortable chair he had sat in before, and took her hand once again. He turned the TV on and set the volume on low, since the silence was making him anxious. He was still so exhausted, having not slept in what felt like days, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be awake for Jade.

But as time went on, he found himself becoming ever more sleepy and exhausted. His eyes started to droop, and his head fell forward onto Jade's blankets, completely falling asleep. He didn't sleep peacefully though. No. He had awful dreams. Dreams about what could have happened that night. Dreams about the accident, and how much worse it could have been. Dreams about Jade not waking up.

Beck awoke with a start after another terrifying dream of another scenario of what could have been. He rubbed his bleary eyes and yawned tiredly. He sat up and stretched, grimacing as his tired muscles woke up, his neck stiff from the way he had been sleeping. His eyes then flickered over to Jade, and he jumped in fright.

She was awake.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Beck held Jade's tired gaze for what felt like hours, neither of them knowing what to say. Jade broke their eye contact by suddenly looking down to her body. Her blue eyes widened as she took in her battered and bruised body, and the casts on her arm and leg. Beck sat there silently, unsure of what to do next. But his next move was sealed when Jade looked to him, her lip quivering and her eyes filled with tears.<p>

He stood up from his seat immediately and sat down beside her on the bed, pulling her into him as she began to cry, the memories from the accident flooding back into her mind. She grasped his shirt with her good hand and buried her face in his neck, her tears dampening his shirt. He didn't care, he just held her tightly and gently rocked her upper body.

"Shh... you're okay..." he whispered, soothing her.

It was a rare thing to see Jade cry, it almost never happened. She was the toughest girl he knew, and he had only seen her cry a few times before, but nothing like this. It was understandable though, who wouldn't cry after being in a terrible car accident?

They sat in that position for a good ten minutes until Jade brought her head back up. Beck tilted her head up towards him and he wiped her tears away, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. She bit her lip and shook her head, unable to speak at that moment in time. So Beck spoke instead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her dark hair away from her pale skin, his hand trailing down her injured arm and resting lightly on her white cast.

Jade sighed and thought for a minute.

"Sore," she finally croaked out, her voice hoarse from her screaming during the accident.

Silence fell over them again as they both delved deep into their own thoughts, before Jade suddenly gasped.

"Cat. Tori. Where are they?" she asked, panicked for the well-being of her friends. Especially Cat, since she was in the back seat.

Beck winced internally at the mention of the redhead's name, having witnessed the trauma a short while earlier. He swallowed hard and took her hand, "Tori is fine, only her arm was broken. And Cat..." he trailed off, unsure of how to tell her.

Jade's eyes widened, "What?" she whispered.

He sighed, "At first, she broke her leg... but then," he paused, unable to get the image and sound of Cat screaming at the top of her lungs out of his head, "After surgery - to fix her leg - she started to get really bad stomach pains. God... I've never heard her scream like that..." he broke off, shaking his head.

Jade's eyes filled with tears, "Beckett, what happened to Cat?" she demanded.

Beck shrugged lightly, "The doctor said that her appendix was severely inflamed and she needed surgery to have it removed."

"Will she be okay?"

He kissed her forehead, "Of course, I promise."

Jade sighed softly, "I want to see her, and Tori. I need to apologize," she decided.

Beck frowned, "What could you possibly need to apologize for?" he asked, confused.

"It was my fault... the accident. I took my eyes off the road, only for a moment, but I did. I lost control of the car, I could have killed them," she explained, tears falling from her eyes at the guilt she felt.

He hugged her tightly, "It was not your fault, Jade. It was an accident. They don't blame you, not in the slightest. Trust me," he reassured her. But she still shook her head.

"I need to see them," she repeated, moving to get out of bed.

Beck reacted quickly and gently pushed her back down onto her pillows, "Nuh-uh! You are not going anywhere. You just had surgery, you need to stay here. Doctor's orders."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm tired anyway," she mumbled, adjusting her head on the pillows. Beck grabbed the remote for the TV and switched it off to give her some peace. He helped her get settled down under the thin covers.

"Beck?" she whispered, once comfortable.

He looked at her.

"Can you... Can you do me a favour?" she was almost hesitant to ask.

He smiled softly, "Anything,"

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Can you get me some things from home? Like blankets, pillows, and... one of your shirts?" she trailed off at that last request, her face ducking down to look at her blanket.

Beck smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course. Now get some sleep,"

She smiled tiredly and her eyelids fluttered shut. Beck waited until he heard her breathing beginning to even out, before quietly slipping out of the room.

He walked down the long corridor and entered Tori and Cat's room. It was completely silent inside; the polar opposite of what it had been like earlier with Cat's screaming and hysteria. Now, Cat lay quietly in her bed, sleeping peacefully after yet another surgery. In the opposite bed, Tori was also fast asleep, lying on her back with her injured arm out beside her. Robbie was sleeping beside Cat's bed, his upper body resting on her mattress; much like Beck had done earlier but on Jade's bed.

Andre was the only one awake. He was sitting beside Tori's bed, obviously lost in deep thought. He jumped in fright when he suddenly felt Beck's hand on his shoulder, but chuckled tiredly to himself when he realised who it was. Beck also chuckled.

"Jade's awake," Beck whispered, sitting down in the chair beside Andre, relaxing his exhausted muscles.

"How is she?" Andre asked, his eyes hopeful.

Beck smiled, "She's good," he answered simply. Andre breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hands over his face.

"Tori's parents are coming in the morning. They're on their way back from Santa Barbara," Andre informed him.

Beck frowned, "Why were they in Santa Barbara?"

"So they didn't have to stay with Trina," Andre chuckled, making Beck laugh softly.

Beck looked up at the large clock on the wall, 2:56am. He yawned again, "I'm so exhausted, and Jade wants me to get her stuff from home," he sighed, standing up and stretching.

Andre also stood up, "I'll go, you need to sleep. You're way too tired to be driving right now," he told him. Beck sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and handed them to Andre.

"I'm not sure where it's parked, so good luck," he chuckled. After Beck had gotten into the ambulance with Jade, one of the cops was generous enough to offer to drive Beck's car to the hospital for him, for which Beck was grateful. Andre laughed softly and nodded before leaving the room.

Beck also left the room after silently checking on Cat, and went back down to Jade's room. Hoping to God that there was some sort of small fold-away bed somewhere, because he needed some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! My internet went down on Wednesday, so I have to go to the library if I want to use the internet, which means less frequent updates, sorry! I'll try and update every week if I can!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>After about an hour of being gone, and several phone calls to find out where things were, Andre returned with a bag full of the stuff Jade had requested from Beck. He entered Jade's room quietly and walked over to where Beck was sleeping in the small foldable camp bed in the corner of the room.<p>

Andre gently shook his shoulder, and Beck began to wake up, dazed and confused from the lack of sleep.

"I got Jade's stuff," Andre whispered, holding up the large bag in his left hand.

Beck rubbed his eyes tiredly but smiled, "Thanks, man. Really appreaciate it," he yawned.

Andre patted his shoulder and glanced at Jade before leaving the room.

Beck climbed out of the uncomfortable bed and unzipped the bag, smiling to himself as he found everything Jade has requested. He pulled out the blankets and pillows first and carried them over to the bed, laying the blankets carefully over her body.

He winced as she jolted awake. "Beck?" she mumbled, her eyes blearly from sleep.

"Shh, I'm just putting some blankets over you," he explained softly.

She frowned and reached out with her good arm, taking one of the pillows from him and propping it behind her head. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again.

Beck chuckled softly and lay the last blanket over her body before going back to his camp bed and lying down, finally able to get some much needed sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Beck awoke to the sound of the tv playing. He opened his eyes and found himself facing the white wall beside the bed. He rolled over and yawned, rubbing his eyes before sitting up.<p>

Across the room, Jade was awake and watching TV. Her eyes glanced over to Beck as he sat up in bed. He looked over to her and their eyes met. She smiled softly at him.

Beck climbed out of the bed and stretched before making his way over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She just shrugged, "As good as you can feel with a broken arm and leg," she answered.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, kissing her hair.

Jade looked up at him, her eyes defiant, "Why? We're not dating any more, remember?" she said bitterly.

Beck sighed, knowing this had been coming, "Dating or not, I still care about you, okay? I'll never stop caring, and don't you forget that."

Jade stared into his eyes for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you," she finally whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, just being with each other until Jade broke the silence, "How's Cat? And Tori?" she asked hesitantly.

Beck shrugged, "I don't know, I've not been to see them yet," he answered, looking at his watch, "I'll go see them just now," he said, climbing off the bed.

* * *

><p>Back in Tori and Cat's room, Cat had finally awoken, but was weak. Robbie had not left her side since she had returned last night, refusing to even eat breakfast when morning came.<p>

"Robbie," Cat croaked, turning her head to look up at him.

His head shot up at her voice, "What? What is it? Are you okay? Do I need to get someone?" he asked frantically.

Cat managed to laugh softly, despite the pain in her stomach and leg, "No, but please go and eat something, you need it," she told him, her big brown eyes gazing up at him.

"But-"

"Please. I'll be fine. Tori, her parents and Andre are all here," she told him.

Robbie sighed but gave in, unable to say no to her, "Fine, but I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised, kissing her forehead before standing up and leaving the room for the first time since leaving.

Across the room, Tori's parents were fussing over her, convincing themselves that she was alive and well. Andre was sitting on the end of her bed, just wanting to be there for her. He looked up as Beck entered the room and smiled at him.

"Beck!" Cat's weak voice called him.

Beck looked over and a smile spread across his face as he found his favourite little redhead looking over at him. He went over to her and carefully hugged her, not wanting to hurt her any more than she already was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down where Robbie had previously sat, and taking her tiny hand in his large one.

"I'm sore," she whimpered, sighing softly.

Beck rubbed her hand, "You scared us, Cat," he whispered.

She nodded, "I know, I'm sorry," she apologised.

They looked up as the doctor entered the room with a smile, "Good morning! Glad to see you're awake Cat," he smiled. Cat managed to flash a small smile back at him.

The doctor went over to Tori and checked out her arm, "Well, I think you're free to go today! Just be sure to not move your arm at all, and take some strong painkillers. But most importantly - rest!" he told her.

Tori smiled softly and nodded. She was disconnected from her IV and her parents helped her out of the bed and getting her on her feet. As her parents signed her paperwork, Tori went over to Cat and took her free hand, "You get better, you hear me?" she whispered, holding her hand tightly.

Cat sniffed and nodded, "I will," she whispered back, her eyes filled with emotion. Tori smiled softly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Cat's forehead. Beck smiled to himself at the scene in front of him.

A few moments later, Tori left the room with her parents, heading home to get some much needed relaxation.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade had been moved into Cat's room the following day by the doctor. Both girls instantly felt better in each other's presence, despite their injuries. Robbie and Beck had barely left their girls sides. Apart from bathroom breaks and going to get food, they refused to move.

Cat was slowly beginning to get her bubbly personality back. With Jade in the same room and Robbie by her side, it was hard not to smile, and her giggles floated throughout the room every so often. For Jade though, it was a different story. She could barely even look at Cat and her broken and bruised body without guilt flooding her own body. She did that. She almost killed her best friend because she wasn't paying attention. She would never forgive herself.

Beck noticed that Jade had been quiet for a while, which was unlike her. "Hey," he whispered, getting her attention as she looked up at him from her bedsheets. He took her small hand in his own large one, "What's the matter?" he asked softly, his brown eyes full of concern.

She just shrugged in response, not really wanting to talk about it, but his stare broke her down and she sighed, "I just feel so guilty," she whispered, hoping Cat wouldn't hear.

His eyes saddened and he squeezed her hand, "Don't. It wasn't your fault, okay? Don't think like that."

She sighed and turned her head to look out of the window by her bed. It was still raining, and the clouds were thick and grey; mirroring her mood. "I just want to go home," she whispered wishfully.

Across the room, the atmosphere was very different. Robbie and Cat were talking quietly with each other, smiles spread across both of their faces, their hands joined together sweetly. "How do you feel?" Robbie asked, looking down at her broken leg in it's pink plaster cast.

She shrugged, "I'm okay. I wish I could go home though," she answered, looking out of the large window behind him.

He smiled softly, "You'll get to go home soon, I promise," he whispered, kissing her hand and making her smile.

"I'm glad you're here, Robbie," she said softly, her eyes meeting his behind his thick framed glasses.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he replied sincerely, making her smile again and blush lightly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Cat was able to get out of bed and try her wheelchair out for the first time. They had given her a special pink one, which made her giggle and the situation seemed a little better. The guys had left to get food for them, and it was just Jade and Cat left in the room on their own. Cat wheeled herself over to Jade's bed and stopped just beside her best friend. She noticed that Jade seemed to be upset, so she slowly began to move her wheelchair back and forth comedically, looking up at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Jade looked down at Cat and couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's attempt to cheer her up, "You're weird," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Cat giggled and smiled triumphantly, "Hey, I rock... and roll..." she said, rolling her wheelchair far back before rolling forward again up to the edge of Jade's bed. Jade giggled and shook her head at her best friend's antics.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Jade asked a few moments later after their laughter had died down.

Cat frowned, "Why would I be mad at you, Jadey?" she asked confusedly, a frown appearing on her face.

"Because I caused the accident," Jade sighed, her eyes sad.

Cat reached out and took Jade's hand, "You didn't cause the accident. It was raining and it was dark, and lets be honest... my brother's car is kind of a chizzbox," she said.

Jade sighed, "I could have killed you and Tori."

"Well you didn't. I'm here... and I'm weird..." she smiled, rolling her wheelchair again and making Jade smile softly.

"I love you," Jade whispered.

Cat did her best not to gasp at Jade's words. That was a phrase Cat hadn't heard Jade say since they were nine years old, before Jade rebelled against the world. She had missed hearing it.

"I love you mostest," she replied just like used to when they were young, making both of them giggle.

"I hear giggles," Robbie called as he and Beck entered the room with food for them. They walked over to Jade's bed and placed the food on the small table that pulled out on her bed.

"Is everything... okay?" Beck asked as he sat down, referring to how Jade felt earlier on in the day.

The girls looked at each other before nodding and smiling, "We're good," Cat answered, her hand squeezing Jade's.

As they tucked into the food that the guys had brought from the hospital cafeteria, Jade turned to Beck and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in towards her.

"Can I talk to you later?" she asked, biting her lip. He just smiled and nodded before sitting back in his chair.

Cat watched the exchange and regarded her best friend carefully as a small smile made it's way onto Cat's face. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cat and Robbie were fast asleep on the opposite side of the room to Beck and Jade, who were still awake. Beck was sitting on the edge of Jade's bed and her good hand was joined with his.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about?" Beck asked as his thumb ran over the back of her pale hand.

Jade sighed softly, "Us," she answered quietly.

Beck nodded, knowing that this had been coming, "You want to get back together," he guessed, looking down at her.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't..." she stuttered, but was cut off when Beck's lips brushed against hers lightly, making her heart skip a beat.

She stared up at him afterwards, unsure of what to think.

He just smiled down at her, "Lets just take it slow and we'll see what happens," he whispered.

Jade smiled and nodded, leaning up and pecking his lips sweetly and making him smile.

Things were finally looking up.


End file.
